


Housekeeping

by callboxkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: Virgil has a gender-fluid pet spider. This is a continuation of the end card of the Phases video.





	Housekeeping

“Yeah, you better run,” Virgil muttered at the retreating side, rolling his eyes. Conversations with Deceit always put him on edge.

Deceit popped back up, apparently having heard his comment. “What was that?”

“ _Nothing_ , get out!” Virgil demanded, startled. Okay, maybe he’d shrieked it, but nobody needed to know that.

The cackling dark side sank out, tipping his bowler hat in a cocky farewell. Virgil sighed in relief when it was clear that Deceit was truly gone.

“Sorry you had to hear that,” he said, gently stroking the spider that sat in his hand: Charlotte. He wouldn’t have been able to properly explain how he knew her name, or how he knew whether any given day was a ‘Charlotte day’ or a ‘Charlie day’. It was like Virgil and the spider had a sort of telepathic connection. That sounded ridiculous, he had to admit; but given that neither he nor the spider were, strictly speaking, ‘real’, it made sense that they weren’t restricted by what was normally considered ‘possible’.

He was just a fragment of a popular YouTuber’s personality, the personification of anxiety, and the owner of a telepathic, gender-fluid pet spider named Charlotte (or sometimes Charlie). Totally normal.

None of the others knew about Virgil’s pet. All of them thought that he had no real spiders, mainly a ruse kept up so that Patton wouldn’t panic. As much as Virgil hated lying, mostly because it made Deceit happy, who could blame Virgil? Everyone had seen Patton’s reaction to Thomas’s Spider-Man costume, which only had a picture, a silhouette, of a spider on it.

Charlotte didn’t seem to mind only having him around, though.

“Let’s just go back to housekeeping, huh?” he suggested to her. The little tarantula waved her frontmost legs in the air as if to agree. Virgil gave her a little half-smile, grabbed some more fake cobwebs—the kind typically used for Halloween, but which he felt rightfully belonged on the walls all year round—and the two got back to work.


End file.
